<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A King Needs His Queen by Sovereign_Saraya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704822">A King Needs His Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Saraya/pseuds/Sovereign_Saraya'>Sovereign_Saraya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Saraya/pseuds/Sovereign_Saraya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"True love is like playing chess the King may be the most important piece on the board however the Queen is the most powerful and dangerous as she performs more moves thank any other. The Queen will always protect her King."</p><p>After being awakened from a century slumber, the wife to the original hybrid returns to aid her family once more but also learn new truths and start new beginnings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>True love is like playing chess the King may be the most important piece on the board however the Queen is the most powerful, most dangerous as she performs more moves than any other. The Queen will always protect her King. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Being the wife to Niklaus Mikaelson was never an easy task, he was impulsive, rash, a temper which has a dangerously short fuse, competitive and many other things but the one thing he had going for him was a lovely irresistible puppy face. But one of the one things we loved nothing more was to sit back and have an intense game of chess why you may ask? Chess is a war game and currently we the Mikaelson family were stuck in the middle of one war between the witches, werewolves and vampires. And myself my husband and the rest of our family were not welcomed with open arms when we first arrived back in New Orleans. It didn't quite help due to the fact Niklaus was a hybrid and the very large statement he insisted on making when we returned home. I understood he was upset that Marcellus had continued Nik's empire without him but we were all under the illusion that he was dead, burned to ash. But the little warrior had survived the attack made by Mikael at the Opera House in 1919, I remember the events vividly and it still haunts me to this day the terror I had felt when I thought my family was going to die but we escaped by the skin of our teeth, Nik carried Rebekah out onto the street while I had received aid from Elijah we watched as the Opera building had lit up the cities dark evening night sky and from that moment we fled for our lives together as a family. After that dreadful night I was and never will be afraid of whatever enemy I will stand in front of because I know who stands behind me. Who will protect me as I will protect them. I promised Nik he would get his empire back at whatever cost because I too also shared his personality traits. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I remember when first stepped foot in New Orleans back in the 1800's we had made a name for ourselves and ended up getting very cosy with the Governor we ended up staying at his residence, it was a delightful place very elegant but Rebekah who I love so dear got a little too involved with Emil, the son of the Governor and one particular day Niklaus had killed him, another one of her lovers had bit the dust or should I say had a snapped neck, it wasn't the first time and surely wouldn't be the last but I did feel sorry for my sister-in-law at this rate she would never be able to have a suitor to settle down with if Nik carried on being the over-protective brother and so we attended the funeral of Emil it was a hard day for his remaining family as well as Rebekah I held her so close as she wept of my shoulder, her sorrows broke my heart. But Niklaus had really chosen the worst time to remove the lover from existence as we was the height of the summer season and I was sweating so profoundly in my dress. I encouraged Rebekah to start heading back to our temporary lodgings as I guided her down a quite dirt road accompanied by my husband and Elijah to see a young boy no more then 6 years old being whipped by a man on horse back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cries of the young boy tugged on my hearts strings as I too wanted the chance to bare a child with my husband but because we were vampires we could not procreate but we sure as hell loved to try. But back to the matter at hand turns out we was not burying the only child of the Governor, it had turned out he had another son from a mother to whom he owned. I walked arm in arm with my husband, Rebekah on my other side, but as the whipping of the boy intensified so did the poor screams that left the child's mouth, Nik had ground to a halt and myself and his sister and brother also stopped in our tracks the funeral that was going on ahead of us continued without us. Niklaus just stood there and stared at the boy, but to be fair we all did, how anybody was able to treat a child to the manner were the real monsters of this world. The boy fell to his knees and took hold of one of the nearby apples that had fallen from one of the many apple trees and threw it with all his might at his attacker, the boy gave a look of courage as he stood up for himself panting because of his beating, without me noticing Nik had left our sides and started to move closer and closer to the situation in front of us. Elijah stood in complete silence while I continued to hold Rebekah and dried the tears that were flowing down her beautiful face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The attacker on horseback and re-composed himself and began swinging his whip around for another session when Nik had interfered and grabbed another apple that was left on the floor and threw it with such force the man fell down dead from his horse, unfazed by what had happened. He then strode other to the boy who was on the dusty ground, as he fallen to his knees in pure agony. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is your name?" Niklaus asked the boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy looked shocked but not frightened with Nik's presence panting he replied. "Don't got one, Momma wouldn't name me till I turned 10 case the fever took me. Then it took her." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I un-linked my arms with Rebekah and left her in the care of her brother, I picked up my skirt and made my way over to the two males who were talking, I had a small smile on my face as I re-joined my husband and softly held on to his arm. The three of us just stood quietly when I carefully knelt down in front of the boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your a survivor, and survivors need names don't they Nik?" I said softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Indeed they do" Niklaus replied as he also crouched down to join me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How about Marcellus?" Nik added. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Marcellus?" The boy asked while he looked at the pair of us. I nodded gently </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It comes from Mars, the god of war and it means little warrior" I say to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I offer a hand to Marcellus and Niklaus held mine as we helped each other back to our feet, I dust myself down from the dirt that had collected while I was knelt on the ground. I turned my head back to Rebekah and Elijah who stood far back shock on their faces, Niklaus was acting very different too how he had been acting days well years prior instead of being reckless and indulging on the humans he was showing compassion. Nik had decided to take Marcellus under his wing, I could tell that Nik saw himself in the boy as he too was beaten when he was a child. Niklaus was never fond to talk about his life when he was child and I was never one to push him, but the fragments I was told were from his siblings, I had been married to Niklaus for nearly 300 years, so I understood my husband very well to say the least. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>During the 1500's I was the handmaiden to Anne Boleyn the second wife to Henry VIII, I was the handmaiden of Catherine of Aragon but after the divorce I was re-assigned to Lady Anne. Even though I was just her handmaiden we were very close. In April 1536 I became incredibly ill, I had been diagnosed with dysentery by the castle doctor. Days had passed I had taken a turn for the worst and I was on my death bed, it wasn't until then Lady Anne revealed her biggest secret. She in fact was a vampire and saved my life by turning me, a gruesome act really being fed the blood of a vampire and then the fastest act to the process done I had my neck snapped, it was quick and clean and that was it I was turned into one of her kind. I was forever grateful that she saved my life but days after she was arrested and sent to the Tower of London with some people saying she was involved in witchcraft as I had made a remarkable recovery. Funny really they were right in the supernatural sense just wrong species. After Anne was beheaded Henry had re-married, during that time was how I was introduced to the Mikaelson family a loving family a bit dysfunctional but loving non the less. I had grown close to them and being and a new vampire I had struggled with my blood lust, the castle being a busy place food was no shortage but my methods for feeding were not discrete at the best of times and I was sure to be found out, it was then I was taken into the care of the Niklaus and he siblings. At first we didn't see eye to eye and I spent my days with Rebekah or locked away as I hated what I had become. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After moving around from place for years on end me and Nik grew closer and he personally taught me the perks of being a vampire, he explained that his family were the first vampires ever created, I was fascinated and was falling for him hard. But turns out Niklaus had fell for me the day he had met me and shortly after we was wed. And that was how I married a Original vampire. Over the course of my long life I have come to believe we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood or by name. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength or our deepest regret. This is the unfortunate truth that has been my downfall for as long as I can re-call . </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And yet I'm starting to tell you my story as I lay desiccated by a witch in a coffin being hauled around the country in whatever decade this may be. While my so called husband flaunts around doing whatever he pleases. Being angry with him was the understatement of the century, I was livid and when I get out of this god-forsaken box I will rain hell on him. I admit I was no Original but I sure was stronger then the average vampire thanks to a very good witch friend of mine who cast a spell to make me just as strong as my husband and his siblings. I would not die from a stake to the heart and I could be daggered just like Niklaus had done to his brothers Finn and Kol. But as I lay here unable to help my remaining family I was forced to lay and wait for my time to rise once more to wreck havoc with my husband. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Present Day </strong>
</p><p>The night is still young in the French Quarter of New Orleans, humans party in the streets and the soothing sound of jazz plays throughout the streets, laughter and enjoyment heard by all and yet Niklaus is stood on a balcony over-seeing the festivities when Elijah appears next to him out of nowhere.</p><p>"Evening Elijah" Niklaus greets his brother.</p><p>"Niklaus" Elijah responds bluntly.</p><p>"What an entirely un-welcomed surprise" Niklaus says with sarcasm.</p><p>"And what an entirely un-surpising welcome but do tell me Niklaus how long do you intend to keep Elizabeth confined to her coffin?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"Elizabeth will stay put until I say so" Niklaus says with a sneer.</p><p>"She has been confined for nearly 100 years, you are meant to be her husband Niklaus, but we have other matters to discuss, come with me" Elijah says. Niklaus takes a step forward towards his brother and looks him dead in the eyes.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, Elizabeth will be kept safe and hidden until I find out who is conspiring against me, against this family" Elijah just stands there and straightens his tie</p><p>"I believe I just found that out for you, but I warn you Niklaus once Elizabeth is freed she will not be pleased" Elijah warned.</p><p>And with that the two originals leave the balcony and through the busy streets of New Orleans to arrive at a cemetery, they head inside to a tomb to see some witches and another young girl present.</p><p>"No! It is impossible." Klaus had said shocked by what he saw in front of him.</p><p>To which Elijah replied "I said the same thing myself"</p><p>The two originals stood in front of young werewolf called Hayley to whom was pregnant with a child, Niklaus being the father to said baby. So when Elijah had warned before that Elizabeth would not be pleased with the news he was not wrong.</p><p>"This is a lie! You are all lying. Vampires cannot procreate!" Niklaus had shouted to everyone in the tomb.</p><p>"We are aware that vampires cannot, what I would like to know is why you would betray your wife, you wife Niklaus! The one woman who always stood next to you in whatever plans you had devised. This will be like killing her when she finds out!" Elijah ranted at his brother.</p><p>Hayley looked at the two males, dumbfounded.</p><p>"But werewolves can, magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the original hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes" The witch stood next to Hayley admitted.</p><p>"You've been with someone else, admit it!" Niklaus had turned and screamed at Hayley, he was about to take a step forward to be held back by his brother.</p><p>"Hey! I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours" Hayley shouted back looking the hybrid square in the eyes.</p><p>"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." The witch shouted.</p><p>"Wait? What?" Hayley stuttered. "Enough of this nonsense, if you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself" Elijah said sternly.</p><p>"No we can't not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules" The witch continued.</p><p>Elijah looks over to his brother, who looks like his blood is boiling with rage.</p><p>"How dare you command me? Threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weakness. This is a pathetic deception. I will not hear any more lies!" Niklaus rants.</p><p>"Niklaus! Listen!" Elijah shouts to his brother, after that silence fills the tomb, and the soft heartbeat of the baby that resides within Hayley can be heard.</p><p>Niklaus looks at Hayley, towards the witches and then looks at his brother, he swallows and then clears his throat.</p><p>"Kill her and the baby" He says bluntly and turns to leave the cemetery into the night.</p><p>Elijah runs and catches up to his brother who had taken to running through the streets of the French Quarter, he grabs his brother. "Niklaus please" He says.</p><p>"It's a trick Elijah" Niklaus replies still angry with the news.</p><p>"No, brother its a consequence to your actions while Elizabeth has been absent from us but also a gift, its your chance, its our chance" Elijah starts.</p><p>"To what?" Niklaus interrupts.</p><p>"To start over brother, take back everything we lost have lost, everything that was taken from us. Our parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined... We was ruined I mean for heavens sake you made a witch cast a desiccation spell on your wife and stored her in a box for the past 100 years. All you and Elizabeth have ever wanted was a family, all that we ever wanted was a family" Elijah told his brother.</p><p>"I will not be manipulated" Niklaus growls and turns away but Elijah vamp-speeds over to block his path not allowing his brother to run any further.</p><p>"So they are manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child - your child might I add live" Elijah says trying to reason with his brother.</p><p>"I'm going to kill every last one of them" Niklaus threatens and shoves Elijah and turns away in the opposite direction but Elijah once again speeds over to block his brother once more.</p><p>"And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life without your wife as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Free your wife or is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" Elijah continues.</p><p>"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" Niklaus argues.</p><p>"Family is power! Niklaus. Love, loyalty that's power, this is what you swore to another one thousand years ago, what you swore to Elizabeth almost 500 years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created this person to keep their wife sealed away, someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother This is us! The Original family and we remain together always and forever. I am asking you to stay here, free Elizabeth from her slumber and I will help you, stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child." Elijah pleads.</p><p>Elijah places a hand on Niklaus' shoulder, were his brother brings his own hand to Elijah's neck it was their own brotherly gesture, a sign where they showed each other how much they cared and loved one another.</p><p>They look at each other and Niklaus just whispers "No" and walks away leaving Elijah standing in the street.</p><p>Walking into New Orleans Elijah knew where his brother kept his wife hidden, he knew that the only person who stood a chance to get his brother to see reason would be Elizabeth, yes it would be dangerous for the werewolf, but in order to save the child, and his brother Elizabeth needed to be woken from her century long sleep. Finally arriving to where the coffin was stored he lifts the lid to see his sister in law peacefully asleep, he gently lifts her out and holds her tightly to his chest.</p><p>There was a time before where feelings for Elizabeth were deep in his heart, but after she fell for his brother she was no longer seen as a love interest and was only seen as family, and Elijah being the noble family man that he is, he had swore to protect her as well. Elijah had made his way back to the tomb where Hayley and the witches were talking. Elizabeth still in his arms he entered the tomb to just have everyone look at him as he interrupted a conversation.</p><p>"She can't, I'm not entirely sure I can, but the woman in my arms is our best bet. But now that your coven has drawn ire. I have a question, what prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" Elijah asks with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Who is the woman?" One of the witches ask.</p><p>"This here is Elizabeth Mikealson, Niklaus' wife and the only force I believe that can get him into submission. Unless you have a better alternative?" Elijah responds.</p><p>One of the witches takes a needle, and holds it up to Elijah and sticks the needle into her hand, pricking the skin drawing a drop of blood. "Ow!" Hayley yelps and there is blood on her hand in the exact place where the witch had hurt herself.</p><p>"Hey what the hell!" Hayley shouted. "The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It wasn't just to confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley. So anything happens to me, happens to her which means her life in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but its very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Hayley, or worse to ensure that I have your attention, I will" The witch threatened.</p><p>Elijah looks at the witch with a smirk on his face. "You would dare threaten an Original?" He asked.</p><p>"I have nothing to lose" The witch replies and with that one sentence the smile was wiped of his face. He takes a few steps closer to the witches, Elizabeth still in his arms.</p><p>"You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind" The witch threatens once more.</p><p>"You have until midnight to awaken Elizabeth" Elijah responded gently placing his sister in law on the ground and left the tomb.</p><p>After the chanting of a spell cast by the witches I was awoken, the grey that once covered my skin slowly drained away, my eyes start to flutter open and my crystal blue eyes are met with the world. I slowly get up and runs a hand through my long black raven hair.</p><p>"Where am I?" I ask the crowd of witches.</p><p>"Your in New Orleans, Elijah wants you to find him its regarding your husband" A witch starts.</p><p>"My husband is a dead man walking, do you know what it is like to be kept in a coffin for a century?" I snap and with that I left the tomb, I was hungry and if I didn't get blood soon I would do some serious damage to something or someone.</p><p>My long white dress drags along the floor, while I walked barefoot the cool concrete was welcomed to try and damper my fiery temper that was growing by the minute. As I walked out of the cemetery I spotted a elderly couple, I approached them with a small smile and looked the man in the eyes.</p><p>"Don't be afraid" I said. And with that the veins under my eyes grew visible and my fangs bulged through my gums, as I pierced the neck of the elderly woman in front of me, her blood followed into my mouth and down my gullet I was so hungry but I was never a killer when I was feeding, I gently released from her and bit into my own wrist for her to drink my blood to heal her wound. I did the exact same with the man and I was feeling much better, I compelled them to forget me and wished them a safe journey home.</p><p>It was now time to find my brother in law. As I walked through the streets I heard loud music playing and the sound led me to a courtyard, I remembered this courtyard from years before this was our home but before I could enter I was whisked away up onto a balcony, from up here I could see vampires drinking and dancing the night away. Until I noticed one vampire in particular Marcellus the very boy we had raised ourselves, but also the very boy we all thought had died in 1919 all thanks to my twisted father in law. After what had happened I was shoved in a box for the next 100 or so years to rot.</p><p>"Elizabeth, I trust you found yourself here ok?" Elijah asked me.</p><p>"I did thank you brother, but enough small talk where is he Elijah? Where is Niklaus? Where is he so I can rip his heart out" I shouted</p><p>"Hush now my dear, we must watch" Elijah said calmly as he gestured down to the scene which was unfolding down below us.</p><p>"Hey man, where'd you run off to? Someones put you in a mood. What can I do?" Marcellus asked my husband.</p><p>"What you can do is tell me what this thing is that you have with the witches" Niklaus replied in a low voice, a voice he would use when he was displeased.</p><p>"We're back to that" Marcellus said in a bored flat tone"</p><p>To which all my husband had said "Yes, were back to that" Marcellus had taken a step towards Niklaus with his arms wide open.</p><p>"You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that" Marcellus had said.</p><p>And I felt outraged all of us were responsible for what he had here today, it wasn't his town! The town belonged to the Mikealson's not Marcullus Geraed. "Your town?" I heard my husband shout.</p><p>"Damm straight" He replied. I was again angry with the situation to which was in front of me, I gripped the railing and glared down at the vampires beneath me and Elijah, I felt a soothing hand run circles on my back and I was starting to feel calmer.</p><p>"Part of me is debating to go down there and start ripping out hearts, and tearing of heads Elijah" I hissed at him.</p><p>"I know, but its not time for you to reveal yourself just yet." He told me, still rubbing my back.</p><p>"That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you master of your own domain, prince of the city. I'd like to know how" Niklaus boosted. The music that was playing in the courtyard had stopped playing and all that could be heard now was the two vampires trying to have it off and the slow breathing from everybody else.</p><p>"Why? Jealous? Hey man I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You and your family started it, but then you all left, actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules." Marcellus says loud and proudly.</p><p>But he was down right wrong, this was our home and our family but the one thing that was certain is that everyone in my family played by my rules.</p><p>"And if someone breaks those rules?" Niklaus asks.</p><p>"They die. Mercy is for the weak, You and Elizabeth taught me that, too. And I am not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect" Marcellus shouted.</p><p>All is silent, down below us all is quite no one moved and when I turned to look at my brother he just looked on, his jawline tense and he didn't move a muscle. The wind had picked up a little and blew my hair around a little, as I brushed some behind my right ear I see my husband rush forwards to one of the other vampires that are present at the party, he bites him viciously in the neck and I was confused to as why, Nik was a vampire so biting another vampire was pointless...Unless he broke his cure that he had vowed to do years ago. If that was the case my husband was what they call a hybrid, a being that had vampire and werewolf blood run through his veins and venom in his fangs, he truly was a force of nature.</p><p>My thoughts were interrupted when Nik had said "Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power friend?" My husband just stands in front of Marcellus, no more words are exchanged.</p><p>Nik smiles at the crowd turns and leaves. Myself and Elijah were still stood on the balcony as we watched Nik leave the mess he had caused.</p><p>"So he finally broke his curse?" I ask him. Elijah nodded at me.</p><p>"That he did, but that story is better told another day, come lets get you in the warm and cleaned up. We can worry about what Niklaus is doing tomorrow" Elijah held out his arm and led me to a hotel to where he had been staying and ran me a warm bath.</p><p>I laid back in the large tub allowing the hot water to soothe my body, turns out being in a coffin for 100 years leads to more aches and pains then you can imagine. As I got out of the tub I wrapped a towel around my body, while I had been getting cleaned up Elijah had been on the phone talking to my dear sweet sister Rebekah. I quickly got changed into the spare clothes Elijah had kindly left out for me. After getting dressed, I re-joined Elijah to where he now ended his call.</p><p>"How about getting some sleep my dear? It's been an eventful few hours for you" Elijah suggested. I looked at him but I didn't wish to pry, I did feel exhausted even though I have been asleep for the past century, I complied with him and padded over and gave Elijah a long hug and kiss on the cheek. Once we had broken the hug, Elijah had pulled me back to kiss my forehead.</p><p>"Niklaus does love you, Elizabeth always and forever"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"True love is like playing chess the King may be the most important piece on the board however the Queen is the most powerful and dangerous as she performs more moves thank any other. The Queen will always protect her King."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day is a new day and this one would be perfect to confront my husband to find out exactly why he had me shoved in a box and carted around. As the sun rose, I got up showered and got ready for the adventures of today. I was very grateful for Elijah selecting some change of clothes for me other wise I would still be wearing the old white dress that I wore 100 years ago. </p><p>After coming out of the shower I noticed two boxes that were placed on my bed, one large baby pink box and a smaller black box. I lifted the lid to the large box to see white tissue paper, after removing that there was a floral dress, it was black with pink roses I lifted it out and laid it on the bed. Next I opened the black box to find a pair of black strappy heels. I brushed and straightened my raven black hair and added some makeup, then slipping into the dress and heels where I heard a knock on the door. </p><p>"Come in" I said, to where Elijah walks into my room. </p><p>"It looks even more gorgeous then I thought." He says with a smile. </p><p>"Thank you Elijah, I adore these." I say to him. </p><p>"Are you ready? We have someone to go see" He says with a smirk.</p><p>We arrived at the courtyard to hear Marcellus talking on the phone. "You find him, and then you call me. Don't worry, I know how to deal with Klaus." </p><p>We turned the corner for everyone to see us ."Is that so? Please elaborate." Elijah said. I un-linked my arm with my brother in law, my heels clicked on the ground as I paced around a small part of the courtyard. </p><p>"Elijah and Elizabeth Mikealson" The entourage of vampires that were seated around the courtyard start to rise out of there seats glaring at us, they were ready to protect there master. </p><p>"No, I got it. It's all good" Marcellus says easing his bodyguards down. I walk over and take the seat to face opposite him, while Elijah takes a seat next to me to my right. "It's time we had a little chat." Elijah says breaking the silence. </p><p>"Well if your going to talk. Talk. I got things to do" He snapped back. </p><p>"Marcellus! Watch your mouth, just remember who your speaking with." I growled at him, my eyes looked at him dead on. </p><p>"It's ok Elizabeth, but oh my haven't you grown quite confident over the last century?" Elijah says, he raises his hand slightly to calm my temper once more. </p><p>"Me? I'd say it's your family who got cocky, coming into my town like you own the place" He says with a smirk. </p><p>"But your forgetting something? Right Elijah?" I piped up. </p><p>"Well, we did own this place once. We were all quite happy here as I recall. But we never could control those pesky witches of the French Quarter. How do you do it" Elijah says with a smile. </p><p>"Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer, its's my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business. Klaus comes to town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down my nose at what I've done like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed of like a little bitch and bites one of my guys..." Marcellus starts. </p><p>But by then my temper had gotten the best of me I sped around to the other end of the table and grabbed the boy by his neck and glared at him in the eyes. The other vampires immediately get out of their seats and start to growl. "DO NOT bad mouth my husband, but I do apologize for Niklaus' poor behavior, I assume you know that bite kill your friend within a matter of days, but of course Niklaus' blood would cure him. Am I right Elijah?" I say sweetly, I release my hold and strut my way back over to my now vacant seat. </p><p>"Yes, well apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite handy really when one needs leverage in negotiation" Elijah says. </p><p>"What kind of negotiations are we talking about?" Marcellus asks us, I for one had no idea what we wanted from him as I was left completely in the dark.</p><p>"Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest" Elijah says. </p><p>"What do you care about the witches?" Marcellus asks him. </p><p>"Well, that's our business, now isn't it?" Elijah says with a smile.</p><p>After the interesting debate with the vampire in the courtyard we had the body of the witch Elijah had asked for and we were currently on route to take her back to the witches and the same witches that had woken me from my slumber. </p><p>"Before we go and speak with the witches your not going to like what I'm about to tell you" Elijah tells me. </p><p>We continue walking while I learn about my husbands betrayal.</p><p>"Niklaus was set of breaking his cure, which lead him to the town of Mystic Falls. To which he was successful as you have gathered. He made a small army of Hybrids who were sired to him, but because of his behavior they all rose up to break the bond with the help of Hayley, after the bond was broken Niklaus had slaughtered them all except one Tyler Lockwood. But because of your absence Niklaus was not thinking clear and well once you see for yourself you will understand what I mean" Elijah's explained his words rang throughout my mind.</p><p>I was speechless.</p><p>When we entered the tomb I heard it, the soft rhythmic sound of a babies heartbeat. My husband had done the worst act of them all.We appear back at the tomb and I can hear a church bell ringing in the background. </p><p>"I bring proof of our intent to help you, the body of your fallen friend, which I have procured from Marcel himself" Elijah says. I had taken a step back and quietly left the tomb my head was swimming, I was confused but that soon turned into anger to which turned almost into my sobbing my heart out.</p><p>I left the cemetery in an emotional state, leaving Elijah and the witches still in the cemetery, tears flowed down my face I was in daze I had spotted a gang of teenagers vandalizing a nearby wall with spray paint and whatever good that was still left in me vanished. I killed them all snapped their necks and drained them of their blood. It wasn't long before Elijah had found me and he knew it was time to face my husband. I was heartbroken and angry and I wasn't going to feel any better till I had my say. </p><p>We arrived to see Niklaus holding a bottle of bourbon taking large swigs before speaking to Elijah without turning around. </p><p>"Have I not made it clear my desire to be left alone?" Niklaus spat. </p><p>Once again I lost my temper and stormed over to my husband. "Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade... Your words have ceased to have an impact!" I shouted. </p><p>Niklaus turns around he drops the bottle and it smashes on the ground. "Surprised to see me Nik? Bet you was expecting for me to still rotting away in that box" I spat. </p><p>"Elizabeth love..." My husband started. </p><p>I glared at his and with a swift moment I slapped him around the face. "DON'T YOU DARE! If I had left you I would have understood your moment of weakness, but I was never gone Nik I was always there! Always with you. You had every chance to wake me and yet you decide to throw our marriage away for some dog!" I shouted tears filled my eyes and I had started to shake with anger. </p><p>Niklaus had also lost his temper when he reaches for another bottle of drink to just throw it at the wall. "Why must everyone keep harping on about this baby? That child will never be born. In fact Hayley is probably dead already." Nik shouted </p><p>"OWN UP FOR YOUR ACTIONS NIKLAUS, YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS BABY WHETHER YOU WANT TO BE OR NOT!" Elijah had shouted, stepping in before our argument got too out of control. </p><p>Nik had taken a step back he knew he lost this fight.</p><p>"You will not walk away from this!" He threatened, speeding over to grab Nik by his throat. </p><p>"Let. Me. GO." Nik replies voice dripping with anger and hatred. </p><p>By this point Elijah is also very angry with his brother and raised his voice. "I WILL NOT!" With the last word leaving his lips he throws my husband against the floor, then grabs him with both hands to pick him up again to only repeat the motion another time. </p><p>"Don't make me say it again" Nik says. </p><p>"I will not let go, I will never let go." Elijah says to him brother.</p><p>I stand in the background my facial expression was blank, no emotion. I had turned my humanity off. I sped over to my husband once move and I shoved Elijah down and out of the way. I grab Nik and throw him around the room like a rag doll I walk over to a chair and break one of the legs and stabbed him in the chest, it wouldn't kill him but it would hurt. </p><p>"If I have to beat you as your father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity then so be it" I growl at him. </p><p>I lean over him and removed the make-shift stake and stab him again and again him his legs, arms and chest. </p><p>"To remind me of my humanity? Look at you love, you've just turned yours off" Nik laughs blood leaving his mouth. </p><p>"You left me no choice dear husband, you have broken my mind, body and soul, with you unfaithful act and selfish ways, you have two choices Niklaus so choose wisely. Accept you are the father to Hayley's baby and protect them both with your life, and in return I will help you care and raise the child. Or will I go to the ends of the earth to find a white oak stake and plunge it into my heart and you will lose me forever. Your call." I snap as I move away from Nik. </p><p>"Elizabeth you really are beyond pathetic." Nik says as he spits blood onto the floor. </p><p>I turn my head and looked at him coldly "Well who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make her family whole, or the coward who only sees the world through his own fear?" " I haven't cared about anything for centuries, why should you?" Nik asks me slowly getting up. </p><p>"I could tell, do you know how? Because the very man I call my husband. MY HUSBAND! Had a witch desiccate me and you placed me in a coffin to forget about me, tell me while on your adventures did you still wear your wedding ring? Because I see right now your not wearing it." I spat pointing at the engagement finger on his left hand that was missing a gold wedding band. </p><p>"You deal with him Elijah because if I stay much longer I will rip his heart out." I say to him coldly as I storm out of the building.</p><p>I loved the man so much I really did, I would always stand by Niklaus. I told him this forever and always. But how is acting right now, that isn't the man I married or was it? Was it finally after 500 years of marriage his true colours were showing? I needed to talk to the werewolf carrying his child. I didn't hate her, she was not at fault. But I know this could be the start to something beautiful our twisted and crazy family could have the happy ending we desired. I understand that Nik wanted his empire back, but is now truly the best time to be fighting the person who was once part of our family?</p><p>The Queen makes the most moves on a chess board, and right now New Orleans is the battlefield we are playing on. But right now the one things that's for sure I will protect my King. </p><p>Even if he won't protect me.</p><p>After leaving Elijah and Nik, I went in search for the werewolf carrying my husbands child my rage had calmed down there was still the part of that will filled with regret and betrayal but as I said before and I'll say again this is chance for our family to be normal. Well as normal as we're ever going to get. After thirty minutes walking in the brisk cold I found Hayley walking the streets, she hugged her form obviously trying to keep warm. I sped over to her and offered her my thin cardigan, she looked at me confused by my actions.</p><p>"Please take it, you need to keep warm" I say softly.</p><p>"I thought you would be one of the first people to kill me if I'm honest" She chuckled.</p><p>"Maybe at first? But this is a chance for us all, I want to help you, Elijah and anyone else to protect you and your baby, Niklaus will come around Hayley." I reply to her with a smile.</p><p>"If it's ok, what's the deal with you and Klaus? Are you guys still together?" She asks me.</p><p>"Because of the era I am from I was raised to believe that a marriage is for life, it has it's ups and downs and at present it's taking a course for a downward spiral. Things for me and Nik will improve, I will always love him no matter how angry we both can get. I'm sure he had his reasons for his actions and when the cloud of dust settles that is when we will talk." I tell her.</p><p>What was said was the truth. Nik had said Always and forever to me when we were married, and I will stick by his words for as long as I shall live.</p><p>After our small conversation Elijah had found us and took us to a familiar large white house, back in 1820 we were guests to this house but Elijah had informed us that this would be the perfect place for us to stay while we had business in the Quarter. I had made my way up the stairs running my hand up the wooden oak banister it was covered in a thick dust. This house is where we all felt happy and safe and this was the house that held memories that I could never forget.</p><p>
  <b>1820</b><br/>
<em>In one of the large dinning rooms the floorboards polished to perfection is where I was currently dancing with my husband the love of my love, he hummed a song for us to dance to in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. My heels clicked on the floorboards I was in pure bliss and I relished every moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you so much Nik" I say softly. Nik stops his humming and plants a soft kiss to my lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Always and forever my love" he replies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please know that I will always protect you even if my actions say otherwise." He adds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that he spins me, my dress twirls because of the motion and a smile plasters my face.</em>
</p><p>After recalling the fond and most favorite memory of this house I overheard the sound of sheets being taken of items of furniture. I continued walking upstairs to see Hayley and Elijah in one of the rooms which held a baby's wooden crib. Hayley let's out a small cough when Elijah immediately puts a hand out to her back to support her.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He asks her.</p><p>"Just dust, this place is ancient" she says with a smile.</p><p>"What your mouth missy, we may be old but not that old" I laugh. The room is filled with a small chuckle from everyone, Elijah clears his throat.</p><p>"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home."</p><p>I start taking the sheets off other items in the room "Everything has seemed rather frantic, but how are you feeling? I've been in your situation before so I can offer some advice" I say. Hayley stood dead in her tracks, I offer out my arm and we excused ourselves from Elijah I led us outside through the back door.</p><p>"Back when I was a young girl before I worked in the castle I had met someone, they turned my world upside down I thought he was the one, but by the age of 14 I had fallen pregnant. I was still a child myself and had no idea what I had gotten myself into. Multiple times I had fallen unwell. I was at risk of losing the baby but every time I had fought through, even back then I was a fighter." I say.</p><p>"I had no idea, when did you meet Klaus, Elijah and the rest of the crazy family?" She asks me.</p><p>"Well I had met them years afterwards, they set me right helped me become the 'lady' I am today" I chuckle.</p><p>"Did you carry full term?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"I did yes, the labor was painful, looking back now I would rather be impaled with a stake or have my neck snapped, I believe that modern medicine will be graceful on you." I tell her.</p><p>"Do you mind if I ask what happened to your baby?" She asks me sheepishly.</p><p>"I had a baby boy, he had a powerful set of lungs on him came out kicking and screaming. Those gorgeous emerald green eyes and brown locks he looked so much like his father. I had no idea how to care for him so I gave him up to a family I had known who couldn't conceive" I say a few tears spiked in my eyes.</p><p>"How are you feeling though?" I add.</p><p>"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night-stand? No offence." She says.</p><p>"About being a mother" I laugh.</p><p>"I...I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf. So... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I...I never really had a good one." Hayley mumbled.</p><p>I offer out a hug to her and give her a kiss to the side of her cheek and we walked back inside.</p><p>"We will protect you, you have my word on that" Elijah says as we enter the house.</p><p>"Eavesdropping are we Elijah?" I teased.</p><p>"No dear sister, just happen to have supernatural hearing" He replies. Niklaus enters the house to see us all standing in the large and open hallway. We all turn to face him, when his eyes connect with mine his expression is guilty one, I offer him a smile ~ not sarcastic nor a spiteful one it was a genuine smile towards my husband.</p><p>"And noble Elijah keeps his word." Nik says. Elijah sands and crosses his arms.</p><p>"Is it done?" Nik nods his head.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."</p><p>I run my hand through my hair to rid any forming knots.</p><p>"Maybe we can trust the witches, I mean they have kept Hayley safe and they woke me neither of us are hurt?" I ask.</p><p>"I also believe them to be honorable. They did release Hayley to us. Although they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why." Elijah says as he straightened his tie and smoothed down his suit jacket.</p><p>"Maybe it's worth I go make Marcel a special visit, he wouldn't try and hurt me but he would be a fool if he did." I add.</p><p>Once upon a time when we raised him, he had grown very fond of me I remember helping him with his reading we shared a love for Shakespeare maybe I can use that to my advantage?</p><p>I had continued to help my family remove the dusty white sheets off the bits of furniture around the house, I was in one of the upstairs bedrooms with Nik we had taken a short break to sit on the edge of the bed to talk.</p><p>"Do you remember what I told you once love?" He asks me.</p><p>I sat and thought. "That you would always love me, even if your actions said different?"</p><p>Nik reaches out and touches my cheek and I lean into his warmth. "I am very sorry what I had put you through, but after what happened with my father I saw how frightened you were and I vowed to myself I would never put you in that situation again." He says.</p><p>"But regarding my wedding ring I've always had it with me" He adds as he pulls a chain from underneath his clothes, my eyes well-up again and I cover my mouth with my hands.</p><p>"Nik..." I start to sniffle.</p><p>"Always and forever love, we are strong without each other but stronger together" He pulls me into a hug, he wipes my face with his hand and plants a long and passionate kiss on my lips.</p><p>We walked down the stairs hand in hand towards the study to see Elijah looking through some documents.</p><p>"In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together as a family, we can destroy them from the inside." Elijah says putting the papers down and looking at us.</p><p>"And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?" Nik asks.</p><p>"From the phone call Elijah has with her it appears she has no interest in joining us, so it's just us three" I reply.</p><p>"One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather? Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved." Nik jokes.</p><p>"Oh hush now Niklaus" I snapped. I hated it when he spoke ill of himself. Nik just pulls a face at me and I wave him off.</p><p>"Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow." Elijah interrupts. I nod in agreement to Elijah's statement.</p><p>"I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit." Nik says.</p><p>I cross my arms unsure what he had meant. "And what is that?" Elijah asks him.</p><p>"You" Nik sneers and with a flash before my eyes Nik plunged a silver dagger into Elijah's heart his groan rings throughout my ears.</p><p>"ELIJAH! NIK TAKE IT OUT! TAKE THE DAGGER OUT!" I scream at him as just about to take a step closer he looks at me.</p><p>"Unless you wish for the same fate, don't move another step Elizabeth. I don't want to do it to you but if you leave me no choice I will return you to your coffin." Nik says to me.</p><p>"Forgive me. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone." Nik says unclear whether this statement was meant for me or Elijah who is now rested on the floor his whole body is grey.</p><p>"No Nik, we are stronger together! You told me that don't destroy this family anymore then you already have!" I plead with him, tears return to my face unable to help Elijah who lies helpless on the floor.</p><p>It's time to act like a lady and start making decisions and that I will do... Starting with Marcel and then my husband.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"True love is like playing chess the King may be the most important piece on the board however the Queen is the most powerful and dangerous as she performs more moves thank any other. The Queen will always protect her King."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I left the house as Nik was putting Elijah in his coffin, I headed straight into the Quarter looking for Marcel. I was no longer going to sit back and watch Nik destroy this family once again. He will thank for me my efforts in due time. As I walked into the city I saw these posters littered everywhere and people which I were presuming who were vampires handing out flyers to the humans that littered the streets. New Orleans was known as the life of the party guess that was still the case even now as tourists were everywhere. I snatched one of the posters that was stuck on a nearby wall.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>M</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>ABATTOIR</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>WHERE THE PARTY<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>NEVER ENDS</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>I knew this was the best place to start looking for answers and if it meant going behind Nik's back to do so then so be it. I wont let anyone else get hurt, I strolled in the party was which was in full swing music blared out and humans and vampires alike danced, drank and had fun. </p><p>I spotted Marcel on the balcony over-seeing the party, I took the stairs and made my way over to him, only to have two of his vampire bodyguards try to stop me. </p><p>"Now unless you boys wish to have your hearts broken and ripped out I suggest you move" I say sweetly but loud enough for them to hear. I smile at the pair and barged my way past them since they didn't get the hint. Marcel is leaning against the railing, with a large smile on his face. </p><p>"Marcellus glad to see you wasn't turned into ash" I say sarcastically. </p><p>"Elizabeth, glad you could come and see my empire!" He boasts. </p><p>"Now, now Marcel flattery gets you no where" I reply to him. </p><p>"So do tell me how do you keep your little minions well fed?" I ask him.</p><p>"People of all stripes and flavors from all over the country to come here to party on our streets. Some are just looking for fun and others well their looking for something more, a little darker. So we invite them into my home..." Marcel started.</p><p>"Your home? You mean the Mikaelson home? Please now dear boy don't forget where your from" I interrupt him. </p><p>"Please forgive my wife, she can be a bit territorial" Nik says as he emerges from the shadows walking over to us he gives Marcel a pat on the back and myself a kiss. </p><p>"Then, at the stroke of midnight, everything changes and it's time to feed." Marcel finishes as if he was never interrupted. He looks down to see his vampires ravenously feed on the unsuspecting humans there blood curling screams fill the air along with the scent of their blood, which was making me every so hungry. I just wanted a little bite to eat, I sped down the stairs and and indulged in a few of the scraps of humans begging for there lives. These newbie vampires had no idea how to really feed, just making a mess. </p><p>I had plans to disrupt Marcel's ideals and this would be the perfect start to throw a spanner in the works, so I snapped the necks of the humans I had fed from. I returned to my husband satisfied with my meal, using my fingers to wipe any stray bits of blood round my lips to which Marcel says to us both. "That is how I keep my guys happy, the occasional all-you-can-eat buffet. But my night-walkers love it, their working hard to earn one of these daylight rings, so they deserve to blow off a little steam. My trusted few day-walkers they just like the party." He says happily with himself. </p><p>"It's quite the operation, tell me what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig." Nik asks. </p><p>"Well, we can't kill them, if too many folk go missing tourism drops. So we heal them with vampire blood, erase their memory, send them on there way. No mess, no fuss. Usually..." Marcel says looking at me he was clearly not happy with my actions of just now and I just stood there and smiled at him.</p><p>"Well I'm impressed what about you love?" Nik asks me. </p><p>"Of course, the little warrior has proved he can look after himself and a handful of others." I reply with a smirk. </p><p>"Nothing I didn't learn for you pair back in the day" Marcel says. It was then the vampire that Nik had bitten had approached us, Thierry I believe his name was.</p><p>"Marcel" the vampire says. </p><p>"Sup, Thierry?" Marcel reply's. I shift in my stance to make myself more comfortable, Nik's arm slides around my back keeping me close. </p><p>"Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the Quarter, night-walkers. No one saw who." Thierry says to him. As Marcel takes the news in, we made our leave and myself and Nik headed back to the house. </p><p>"Was the deaths of those vampires anything to do with you love?" Nik asks me. I shake my head. </p><p>"Not me, I was going to ask you the same question. If it wasn't either of us then who could it be?" I reply. </p><p>"I may have a inkling who" Nik says and nothing more is exchanged until we arrive back at the house. </p><p>We entered a sitting room and Nik pours himself and me a drink from the small selection of liquor and hands me one of the glasses. He downs his glass in one and then proceeds to refill it. We relished in the peace and quite drinks in hand till we both drifted off into a sleep, leaning on one other for support. </p><p>"KLAUS! GET OUT HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE DONE WITH OUR BROTHER, YOU NARCISSISTIC, BACK-STABBING WANKER!!" The familiar voice rang through-out the house awakening us both, to which Nik gets up and opens the pair of  doors that adjoin to another room in the house. </p><p>"Enough with the shouting, little sister." Nik starts and with that I get up from my seat and make my way over to where all the noise was coming from. Rebekah clocks me and runs past her brother and tightly wraps me into a hug. </p><p>"Lizzie!" She says. </p><p>"I missed you too" I say to her. I was happy that she was back, maybe now Nik might be on his best behavior. </p><p>"I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?" I ask her chuckling. </p><p>"They were very rude." She says to us. </p><p>"Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter, so I impaled them with a pool cue. So sorry were they friends of yours? Oh that's right you don't have any friends." She says to her brother with a wicked smile on her face. </p><p>"Bekah... Please" I warned. She flashes me one of her smiles and I roll my eyes at her. </p><p>"I do have friends. I have Elizabeth and Marcel" Nik starts. "Elizabeth doesn't count she is married to you, she has to play nice" Rebekah teased. </p><p>"You remember Marcel right Bekah? He fancies himself as King of the Quarter now lets change that shall we? But he also has this rule about killing vampires, I wonder what punishment he comes up with for you." I tease back crossing my arms. </p><p>"I don't care for Marcel or his rules Lizzie, Elijah doesn't welch on his deals, what did you do to him Nik?" Rebekah snaps at her brother. </p><p>"Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs, you remember this house as well as any of us" Nik says. I elbow him in the side to only get a glare sent my way. And I stand there look him in the eyes and smirk at him. Rebekah leaves the room but turns back to us </p><p>"I remember everything." and with that she walks away exploring the house we once lived in before. I recall the parties we used to attend as guests of the governor and they were so fun.</p><p>
  <b>1820</b>
  <br/>
  <em>The party was a busy and lively one, people were dressed in their finest clothes, music played in the background which was drowned out by the sound of laughter and chatter. I had my arm around Rebekah's as we passed person after person, some nodded others just exchanged glances. The governor was a greedy and drunken fool really so my family was able to bribe him with gold to keep the vampires a secret from the rest of the town. With all the money we had given him, the parties he threw only seemed to get more exciting and wild. We walk up to where the rest of our family were and only to see Nik with his teeth sunken in a young lady who I had my eyes set on earlier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nik! I told you she was mine" I whined at him. I let out a huff and walked off outside to only find myself with the worst person ever... The drunken Governor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mrs Mikaelson!" He slurred. Great I thought, just what I really need. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Afternoon Governor, what a lovely get together you have organised." I say sweetly forcing a smile. I flutter my eyelashes at him, and use my fan to start pretending to cool myself down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y..you..are...a pre..tty...little..thi..ng" He attempts to say, trying to reach out to stroke my cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why you are too kind" I tell him taking a small step backwards. I was seriously out of my comfort zone and I  needed to get away from him, before he tries something else. Luckily I was able to get away, and briskly walked back to my family to see Rebekah clinging to the arm of another.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dearest Elijah. You've only ever wished happiness for me. Emil and I are in love. Please, let me turn him." Rebekah asks. Oh dear here we go I thought, my dear sister has found another one, best let her down gently, I thought to myself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rebekah love, the Governor keeps our secrets, but turning his only son wouldn't bode the family well." I tell her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Elizabeth is right, sister if anything listen to her" Elijah adds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please for me..." She pleads. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There is nothing we can do, Bekah. Emil will have to age without you. I hate to stand in front of your desires but this wish myself or Elijah cannot fulfill." I sigh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not going to happen, sister. If we turned every man you dropped your knickers for, then human beings would cease to exist and we'd have no bloody food." Nik interrupts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I quickly turned my head and glared at my husband, I throw my hands in the air. "NIKLAUS!  There was no need to humiliate your sister like that, really sometimes your unbelievable and I wondered why I married you in the first place" I snap at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How dare you, sir! You would do well to treat..." Emil started. Nik then rushed over and grabbed Emil by his throat. Carrying him with ease down the hallway. I stood there in horror watching the scene unfold, surely Nik wouldn't cause a scene. But how very wrong was I, in the background I heard both Rebekah and Elijah try and get Nik to stop and think about what he was doing, when I quickly rushed over. "Nik, please let him go" I ask him, reaching out Emil hoping to grab his hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Very well love" He replies. And throws Emil off over the balcony, Rebekah shrieks and all we saw was Emil land hard over the other side. The force and height he was thrown from would have killed him instantly. I turn away from Nik and walk away, Elijah held a emotional Rebekah as she sobs in his arms. After a few moments alone my husband finally catches up with me and stops me walking any further. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come now, love" he starts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Excellent work Nik...Why kill him? There was no need" I snap sarcastically. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He wasn't good enough for her, she deserves better" He tells me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nik, nobody will ever be good enough for her. I understand that she is your baby sister, but it is important to let her spread her wings. Let her make her own mistakes if he wasn't the right person for her Bekah could have dealt with Emil herself. But because you took matters into your own hands we will never known and Rebekah will never learn." I tell him softly reaching out for his cheek, and giving it a soft kiss, his stubble tickled my lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, don't kill the next one" I whisper in his ear.         </em>
</p><p>My thoughts were interrupted by Nik and Rebekah in the middle of a quarrel. When his phone starts to vibrate, he glances at it and the begins to leave. </p><p>"And where are you going?" Rebekah asks. </p><p>"It appears that the night isn't quite over. I'm off for another drink with Marcel, don't wait up." He replies sarcastically. He starts to walk away when Rebekah pipes up.</p><p>"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving the two of you drink New Orleans dry together." </p><p>"Yes why are going for a drink with Marcel?" I ask my husband. </p><p>"Rebekah I know you don't have many friends but what some friends do is drink when they get together, and when they drink they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the witches in the Quarter and my aim is to uncover the <em>how </em>so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't quite make my to-do list" Nik responds. He continues to head for the front door to where he turns around once more. </p><p>"Elizabeth love are you coming? And welcome home little sister." Nik says to us both </p><p>"I have some catching up to do with my sister, besides I don't quite fancy peeling you from the bar when you've had too much to drink." I say to him, walking over and kissed him.</p><p>"I love you" He tells me planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. </p><p>And with that he leaves and shuts the door behind him. Rebekah standing there in a silence she is probably thinking about what was said, when I see Hayley on the landing. Rebekah snaps out of her gaze. "You, wolf girl. I'm going to search this place inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done with my good one and you're helping" she says. </p><p>"No need to tear this place apart Bekah,  I know exactly where he his." I say with a sigh. I start making my way through the house which lead us to a spiral staircase, Rebekah behind me and Hayley following behind. </p><p>"You knew where he was and didn't think to help him?" Rebekah asks. </p><p>"If I did, I would have risked everything. Elijah freed me from my slumber to try and get Nik to see reason about everything including Hayley and baby. I can't do that if I'm inside of a box. Can I?" I tell her sternly. </p><p>"When we lived here the Governor had lots of secret rooms, I'll show you his favorite." Rebekah says changing the subject. As we carried on walking down the stairs we arrived in a dusty and cobwebbed cellar. </p><p>"Down here are a number of coffins, with Elijah's currently occupied only my own and Rebekah's lay vacant." I say. </p><p>"You think Klaus has killed him?" Hayley asks us. </p><p>"Nik, Elijah and Rebekah are original vampires they can't be killed, I on the other hand was made stronger to match there strength by a witch, I will tell you more another time." I tell her. </p><p>"But it doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One to the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That's what he has done with Elijah." Rebekah adds. </p><p>As we enter the cellar the coffins come into view. "This one here is mine and Rebekah's is other there." I inform Hayley. Hayley stops and takes a gulp. </p><p>"He keeps your coffin on standby?" She asks.</p><p>"Well my husband likes to be prepared for when his family disappoint him, wait a minute Elijah isn't here... He must of known I would help you when you got back and hid him somewhere else." I say with a large sigh. When Nik had placed Elijah in the coffin it was down here I was certain, maybe when I had fallen asleep shortly after he moved him, but where? </p><p>"I feel sick... And it's not my hormones" Hayley says covering her mouth. </p><p>"Well welcome to the family sweetheart, you should have run the second Elijah was gone" Rebekah says. </p><p>"Now Bekah, no need to be harsh on the poor girl." I tell her. I offer Hayley a small smile, and we started to head back upstairs. </p><p>"Yeah well the witches have put some sort of hex on me, and as long as I'm carrying this baby I can't leave New Orleans. If I do they kill me." Hayley tells us. </p><p>"Well knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever is cooking In your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks trust me, Lizzie will agree with me there. Your best bet is to find a way to break that hex and run." She adds. </p><p>And with that Rebekah walks away continuing to search the house for her brother, leaving Hayley with me. "Don't worry, no harm will come to you" I tell her and make my way to find my sister.</p><p>I find her in the study. "Bekah I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Nik from hurting Elijah, I really am but as I said Elijah was able to break the spell that had me confined to a coffin, I couldn't risk being put back in so soon after getting out. I will speak with Nik when he comes home to find out where he has Elijah. And I will remove the dagger myself." I tell her. Rebekah paces around the study and then takes a seat on the large leather chair that is seated behind a oak desk, books and papers scatter the top. </p><p>"I'm not angry that you didn't stop Nik, you tried that's all that matters, what are you going to do when Elijah is free? Are you coming with us?" She asks me. </p><p>"As much as I want to, I need to make my marriage work both me and Nik have been without each other for too long. Yes he has some serious making up to do for having me put in the box in the first place and I think deep down his way of making it up to me is getting New Orleans back and under his control like it once was. Why not stay Bekah? We could all be a family again here." I tell her.</p><p>"You are really like a female version of Elijah, things would be very different if you had married him instead." She chuckles at me and proceeds to get up and bring me into a tight squeeze. </p><p>"I think I might take Nik's offer and join him for a drink" I say with a smile and leave the study to grab a coat and left to head into town.</p><p>"I would have thought you and Marcel would have drunk the place dry by now and yet you haven't even started" I tease at my husband before he walks into the bar. </p><p>"Well I thought I would do a little more sight seeing get a feel for the place." He tells me. </p><p>"Nice of you to join me though love, do tell me what brings you here?" He asks me. I pretend to look hurt. "Am I not allowed to go and have a drink with my husband and his friend, do tell Niklaus your not ashamed of me are you?" I tease. </p><p>"Not in the slightest love, I have my Queen by my side" he tells me pressing a kiss to my temple and with that we make our way inside the bar to see Marcel drinking alone. </p><p>"Well this is a far cry from last night's party" Nik says as we approach him and sit down. Nik let's me take the seat closest to the window. I also happen to notice that Marcel keeps glancing over to a young woman with blonde hair she was writing in a notebook. </p><p>"In pursuit of a young blonde your type hasn't changed Marcel." I tell him smiling. </p><p>"I do believe that is the bartender from Rousseau's" Nik adds. </p><p>"She is a work in progress" Marcel tells us with a smile. </p><p>"And yet here you are pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh she must be special." Nik says to him. I lean back into my chair a little trying to get comfy to find Nik arm around my shoulders pulling me in closer towards him his own unique scent goes up my nostrils this was nice and this is what home smelled like. </p><p>"Business first. The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up." He says. </p><p>"Hmmm and let me guess along with the two bodies I gave to you as a housewarming present you have more?" I say sarcastically. </p><p>"Dead tourists with a stamp on their hands and vampire blood in their veins am I right?" Nik adds to my statement. Marcel taps on the table in a slow rhythm. </p><p>"It happens. Someone takes a drunken turn off a balcony or in the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with. So that makes four extra problems I have had to deal with." Marcel says.</p><p>"Oh don't be so prude Marcel, enlighten me though why the bartender?" I ask him. But before Marcel answers my question Nik had gotten up and made his way over to where the blonde girl was sat, she had started to pack her things away. She seemed to be on guard more now that Nik had walked over to her. </p><p>"Excuse me love, what's that you're studying?" He asks the girl. </p><p>"Abnormal psychology." She replies a slight bluntness in her tone of voice. Nik let's out a chuckle. </p><p>"Abnormal psychology? Well perhaps you could diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed can't keep his mind of a girl. He tells me she's a queen fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?"</p><p> I just generally look around the bar while he is having a conversation and see the sparkle of a very familiar  wedding band on the hand of my husband, which made me smile no end and I leave my seat to join him. "Any advice really, I mean the poor guy is in tatters" I say sweetly. </p><p>Marcel then gets up and speak to the bartender. "Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day." She tells him. I reach out to grab Niks hand giving it a tight squeeze. </p><p>"How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?" He asks her. She looks at him with a sly smile. </p><p>"I'll take it under consideration" She tells him and with that she leaves the bar, just leaving us three with each others company. </p><p>"Ouch..." I say with a smile, walking back over to the table we were sat at to take a sip of the glass left unattended. </p><p>"Hmm, that was harsh" Marcel says to us. "I dare say I've lost my touch or you have lost yours." Nik says to his friend. </p><p>"I hope you better have lost your touch with the ladies Mr Mikaelson or your going to be in a heap of trouble" I tease him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"True love is like playing chess the King may be the most important piece on the board however the Queen is the most powerful and dangerous as she performs more moves thank any other. The Queen will always protect her King."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We left Marcel at the bar and we walked hand in hand down the street. It was pitch black and the streets were only lit by the streetlights that were all lined up like soldiers. "I can't remember the last time we did this" I say to Nik. </p><p>"Well we have all the time in the world for me to make it up to you." He tells me. We carried on walking and we arrived at a small clearing. When Nik spins me around to face him, he brings my hand up and kisses it. </p><p>"Mrs Mikaelson? Will you dance with me?" Nik asks me with a smirk. </p><p>"Of course Mr Mikaelson" I chuckle. </p><p>We stepped apart a little and just looked at each other for a few moments I put my hand on his cheek and just looked at him in his eyes, they were so beautiful the dark blue-green colour complimented his pearly white skin, and dirty blonde hair. I ran my hand down his right arm and grasped his hand softly and we began to sway. "I love you so much" Nik mumbles in my ear, his hot breath tickled my ears. </p><p>"I love you too" I whisper. As we swayed Nik lets one of my hands go and twirls me around and brings me back towards him his head now resting on my shoulder. </p><p>"Lets go somewhere a little more private" Nik whispers his lips pressed against my ear. And with that he takes my hand once more and we run through the empty streets of New Orleans, towards the hotel room I once was staying in when Elijah freed me from my slumber. Once the door was closed sparks flew between me and Nik. He pushes me against the door and pressed his hips against my own and I felt the full effect I still had on him even after all these years of being married. </p><p>"After all of these years I still have the same effect on you" I say seductively, biting my bottom lip. </p><p>"I should blame you for the monster you make me Elizabeth" Nik growls at me, his arms caged me to the door and he smashes his lips into mine, I was completely at his mercy my mind fogged by pure pleasure as he moved from my lips to my neck. The room with filled with soft moans and the sound of fumbling getting clothing of each others bodies as quickly as we could. Nik returned to my mouth and used one of his free hands to softly grab a part of my hair to allow him to deepen the kiss. We break away and I push from his hold and push him to the bed and crawl into his lap straddling him, kissing him how he kissed me and continued down his neck, my hands went to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up over his head and fling-ed it somewhere in the room. As I carried on kissing down his neck and torso he threw his head back in ecstasy, I smirked against his skin at his actions. Using his speed Nik flips up over. </p><p>"You are my Queen, let me show you how I should of treated you." Nik says in hushed tone. His fingers graze over my skin. </p><p>"A King worships his Queen, but I have no idea where I should start..." He says and then nips at my neck.</p><p>"Here?" he nips the lower part of my stomach.</p><p>"Or here?" As he stops near my covered entrance.</p><p>Nik lies on his back twisted in the sheets of the hotel bed, I lay on my front tracing the outline of his abs gently with my fingers. He runs his hands through my silky black hair. "Can I ask you something?" I say to him. </p><p>"You already did" Nik teased. </p><p>"Ever the jester, but why didn't you dagger me like you did your siblings?" I ask softly. </p><p>"Do you remember our wedding vows?" Nik replies. I nodded</p><p>
  <b>1539 - England</b>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <br/>
    </b>
  </span>
  <em>I stood in the entrance to the church seeing Nik at the end of the isle, I wasn't going to lie I was very nervous, scared I would mess up my vows to him. He looked absolutely handsome and I couldn't wait to become his wife and live out our eternity together. Nik was stood with Kol while I had no remaining family Elijah offered to walk me I clung onto him for dear life. When we finally joined the rest of my soon to be family Rebekah was at my side and gently squeezed my hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Elizabeth Priston, wilt thou have this man to be thy husband, and wilt thou pledge thy faith to her, in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith thou pledge thy safety and tenderness, no finger shall be laid upon you while I cease to walk this earth, to live with her and cherish her, according to the ordinance of God, in the holy bond of marriage?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I, Elizabeth Priston, take you Niklaus Mikaelson, to be my wedded husband, and I do promise and covenant, before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful wife, in plenty and want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live.</em>
</p><p>"I promised you that no finger would ever come across you, that also meant my own. I would never hurt you, hence why I got a witch to preform a desiccation spell. I couldn't bring myself to plunge one of those daggers into your heart. All I ever wanted to do was protect you love, I hope you can understand that" Nik says quietly. </p><p>"We were always stronger together, I could have helped you, I was never one to hold you back from your curse" I say to him. </p><p>"It was far too dangerous though love, the doppelgänger and her band of merry men tried on many occasions to kill me. If they knew about you then they would have used you against me, if they succeeded in hurting you in any way I don't know what I would have done. I can't lose you again love." Nik says to me, I lean over to him and plant a small kiss to his lips. </p><p>"Nik? What happened to Finn and Kol? I noticed there coffins are not present at the house, when we were looking Elijah." I ask. </p><p>"I'm sorry my love but there no longer with us." He tells me my brows furrow together. </p><p>"Who is responsible?" I ask in a small whisper. </p><p>"I can't tell you, your temper is just as fiery as mine if not worse, even though I'm fond to a fight. A war path at the moment is not wise." Nik tells me sternly. </p><p>"Yes dear... Whatever you say dear." I tease playfully.  </p><p>While we were still lying in bed Nik had received a phone call from Marcel, apparently he wanted Nik to join him to deal with the two humans that were in transition. Marcel had asked Nik that I remain out of the way much to my my distaste. But I had other matters that needed seeing too. I had some business speaking with one of the witches of the Quarter I needed a little spell casting and I hoped that Nik could keep Marcel busy long enough. </p><p>Both me and Nik parted ways and said our brief goodbyes he made his way to join his friend I made my way to find the witches responsible for waking me from my slumber, that witch was Sophie Deveraux. I arrived at the bar she normally worked at and took a seat. It turned out to be a slow night for the bar and there were not many customers in, which would be perfect for discussing business. I turned my head and clocked the witch cleaning out glasses at the other end of the bar. </p><p>"Sophie, darling don't suppose I could have a quick word?" I ask her politely. </p><p>"Elizabeth... What do I owe the pleasure? Not here to kill  me are you? As that would be a very, very dumb move..." She replies sarcastically. </p><p>"No, no-one dies tonight, its not on my schedule but I do have a favor to ask. In return I shall help keep Marcel and the other vampires busy." I tell her. </p><p>"You've peeked my interest, what can I do for you?" Sophie asks. </p><p>"Well, many many years ago I was made stronger by a witch, a witch who also used the same magic as you - ancestral. This allowed me to have the same strength, speed and healing as Elijah, Rebekah and Niklaus before he broke his hybrid curse. Unfortunately though nothing lasts forever and I can feel myself getting weaker, I'm becoming your average vampire... I need you or any other of the coven of witches here to preform the spell so I can have a slight revenge vacation. Away from here of course so your not in danger. I can give you the spell I just need your word." I tell her. </p><p>"I need to know a little more about this spell and what is does to you before I will commit to this. Need to know what I'm getting into" Sophie replies. </p><p>"Well what do you wish to know?" I ask playfully. </p><p>"What exactly does it do to you?" </p><p>"Well as I said before I match the same strength, speed and healing as an original vampire. The only way I can die is either a white oak stake or have my head or heart removed. The thing I lack is the ability to compel other vampires. But like any other spell a witch can cast it and they can un-cast it don't worry even this has its draw backs. But I trust you, you helped awaken me. I have no reason to doubt you of all people will stab me in the back, but let me make one thing perfectly clear, you think Niklaus has a bad temper? Mine is much worse. Now? Are you going to help me?" I tell her. </p><p>I made my threat very clear but ended in a nice sweet tone, allowing her to realize what kind of person I am. I am not someone to be messed with, I am what they say a force to be reckoned with. </p><p>After the conversation with Sophie she agreed to help me and cast the spell herself on the condition that I keep Niklaus in check. Which I could do. We stood in the cemetery where the magic would be at it's strongest and handed her the spell to which she read and handed back to me. She told me she would need to make a slight alteration to which I agreed for. Sophie lights the candles she needs and begins the spell.</p><p>
  <b>"Eu chamo sobre a terra, os antepassados me dar o poder para o vampiro em frente de mim, para dar-lhe prolongada de energia, de acordo com os acima dela. Mas por um tempo limitado a próxima lua cheia vai ser a causa de grande dor e sofrimento para a sua família." </b>
</p><p>It had been nearly 350 years since I last heard the spell and yet I didn't care that I was asking a witch for help once more. I must protect myself and my family again. </p><p>The heels to my knee high boots clicked on the concrete as I walked up to the Salvatore House, after having a long discussion over the phone with Nik mainly him being displeased by my choice of actions to confront the doppelganger and her friends regarding the death of Kol and Finn. I had debated on bringing him with me but I had plans to play a few games with my new play toys. My sadistic and playful nature had returned to me and I relished in it.</p><p>At present I was stood on the outer side of the Salvatores front door contemplating whether to play the sweet and innocent girl or just walk in like I owned the place. I went with the latter and just walked in, lucky for me everyone who I wanted to see was present and all turned to look at me. I had my sunglasses on my face and seductively removed them and threw them on the floor. </p><p>"I'm looking for a doppelganger, her brother and the Salvatore siblings and it seems I'm in luck I have found you" I say in a flirty tone.</p><p>Taking some more steps towards the group who seemed to be on edge regarding my presence."Haven't you heard of knocking?" A black haired vampire snapped.</p><p>"Oh I do apologize, forgive me I'm a little out-dated, behind on the times but when I was born we never had the luxuries of doorbells or those fancy ass knockers you have on your door. It's quite marvelous really but I digress." I tease.</p><p>"Who are you?" The doppelganger asks.</p><p>"Now that is for me to know and you to find out, but I shall warn you now, Stefan is it? Whatever you have planned with that stake you have behind your back really wont work." I say looking towards Stefan as he retreats backwards.</p><p>"Lets cut to the chase and I will ask again, who are you? Why are you here?" The black haired vampire asks me sounding slightly pissed.</p><p>"Well then seems like all the pleasantries have gone out of the window, I guess I should inform you why I'm here. You all killed members of my family. I'm here for some revenge." I say sweetly.</p><p>"Oh honey! Your going to have to be a lot more specific then that. I've killed a lot of people in my time, you saying I've killed members of your family isn't going to quite cut it to get my memory going." Damon says sarcastically.</p><p>I stride over to the group and fall into the sofa, I sit on something... a mobile phone and fling that on the ground. "Well lets give you a piece to this puzzle then. Finn and Kol Mikealson names ring a bell? I bet they do" I sang. I smiled knowing that I was winning. I noticed the doppelganger took a large breath in. She was very nervous. Good.</p><p>"The psychotic hybrid never mentioned another sister..." Damon says. I swallowed and looked at him.</p><p>"Well your correct there. Keep going" I encouraged.</p><p>"Your married?" The doppelganger asks as she looked at my hand seeing my wedding ring.</p><p>"Go on?" I smile.</p><p>"Well logically I doubt it would be Finn or Kol." Stefan starts.</p><p>"Yeah Finn was a mummy's boy and I don't think your Kol's type which leaves us three original vampires, highly doubt your into Rebekah which leaves us with two." Damon continues.</p><p>"Elijah and Klaus." Stefan finishes.</p><p>"Oooo so which one is it?" I say playfully.</p><p>"I'm going to go out on a limb and say Elijah someone needs to control this amount of crazy." Damon says with a smirk. I sit there and shake my head at the group. I point out that Jeremy is in the room and sped over to him and grab him by the throat. Behind me I hear Elena cry out.</p><p>"That psychotic hybrid happens to be my husband, and if either of you boys take another step I will crush his windpipe. Choose carefully." I snap. Elena takes a small step towards me and with a flash I snap Jeremy's neck and falls to the floor with a thud. I flashed my smile.</p><p>"I did warn you but I do happen to notice he wears the infamous Gilbert ring so he will live... for now, but I can tell straight off the bat who I will be able to have a proper conversation with so they wont mind me doing this." I add and which that I sped over to Elena and snapped her neck and proceeded to do the same with Damon, which just left me and Stefan stood face to face.</p><p>"I understand that you and my husband had a jolly old time in the twenties." I state.</p><p>"I wasn't aware that you existed, but there was no need to snap their necks." Stefan tells me.</p><p>"I need to have a decent conversation, the doppelganger or your brother simply were not good enough, now back to business. You four killed members of my family and I want revenge and your going to tell me whose heart I'm going to rip out, tick-tock Stefan who is it going to be? Your brother? The doppelganger? The little Gilbert? Yourself? What a noble sacrifice that would be." I reply to him and start strutting around the Salvatore house helping myself to some of the alcohol that was stored nearby.</p><p>"Your not going to make me choose..." Stefan starts but the sound of a glass being smashed and my body dropping to the floor interrupts him.</p><p>Stefan rushes over to Elizabeth's fallen body to check to see her. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and calls up Klaus. "Stefan Salvatore, what a pleasant surprise what can I do for you?" Nik asks.</p><p>"Your wife has collapsed." Stefan starts.</p><p>"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Niklaus shouts down the phone.</p><p>"One moment she was threatening us, next she is unconscious on the floor. Her neck wasn't snapped we never touch her. She was the only one snapping necks around here." Stefan replies calmly.</p><p>With that Nik hangs up the phone. Stefan decides to pick Elizabeth's body from the floor and takes her upstairs into one of the guest bedrooms. He places her on the bed carefully. And proceeds to head back downstairs to which Damon starts to stir after recovering from a broken neck.</p><p>"Owww... Where is that loony Mikealson? I'm going to kill her" Damon grumbles rubbing his neck.</p><p>"That wouldn't be wise Damon, something happened to her. One minute we was talking next shes collapsed." Stefan replies to his brother.</p><p>"What do you mean collapsed? Shes a vampire Stef, we don't just collapse." Damon says to his brother.</p><p>"Well something has happened Klaus is on his way here." Stefan replies.</p><p>"What do you mean Klaus is coming here?" A female voice said in a gruff tone. It was Elena who had woken up and picked herself up from the floor.</p><p>"I had to call him, at the end of the day she is Klaus' wife, if she dies he will kill us no doubt about that" Stefan finishes.</p><p>"Where is she?" Elena asks.</p><p>"Upstairs" Stefan says back, pointing towards the upper floor. Elena takes off and walks upstairs to find the sleeping Mikelason wife. Who laid there peacefully. All is quite in the room when Damon joins her.</p><p><b>New Orleans<br/></b>After coming off the phone with Stefan I was so worried about Elizabeth, why would she have collapsed? She was fine before she left and seemed to be ok when I spoke with her on the phone. I hurried off to find my brother who I recently got un-daggered. "Elijah I need you to keep and eye on things around here.</p><p>"Brother what do you mean?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"I must go. That is all I will say on the matter." I replied. Elijah tries to reach out to me I shake him off.</p><p>"Niklaus what has happened?" Elijah continues to press me for answers.</p><p>"Something has happened to Elizabeth she is not well." I finally admit.</p><p>I was so lost already without her. The woman I love with all of my heart almost taken away from me and not by my own doing this time. I was truly hurt and I needed to answers and to see her. I longed for her touch. Her skin on my own. As we once were days before.</p><p>"Go to her, bring her home. I will try and get to the bottom of this." Elijah finally says to me after thinking in silence. With that I leave his side and get into my car. Hitting the roads hoping I would get there soon.</p><p><b>Mystic Falls</b><br/>It had been hours since Klaus' wife invaded our home, threatened us and then fell to the floor. I got in touch with a few friends of mine to see if we could put a name to the face but so far nothing. I returned to the parlor to see Damon drinking and standing in front of the fire that was roaring in the background.</p><p>"Any luck?" Damon asks me.</p><p>I shook my head. "No, did you find anything in her bag?" I ask him.</p><p>"A phone with a few contacts in mostly Mikelason's, Elena is going through her bag now." Damon replies.</p><p>"Hey, I think I've found something" Elena shouts over to where the dinning table is placed, me and Damon head over to her to see items from the bag are scattered on top of it. There we find a folded piece of paper.</p><p>"That has witchy- woo written all over it. I'm not going to get involved in this. No way." Damon says as he walks away.</p><p>"I'm going to call Bonnie see if she can help." Elena says as she dials for Bonnie.</p><p>"Hey can you come over to the boarding house? We need your help translating a spell." Elena asks. "Ok, see you soon" Elena says as she hangs up the phone.</p><p>"Bonnie will get here as soon as she can, but I have an idea though in the meantime what about diving into her head? See if you can find anything out?" She asks.</p><p>"It's worth a shot but its best if Damon does that, he is better at it then me." I say to her. Elena starts to place the contents back into the bag, and walks back into the parlor to sit down on the sofa, I follow her and sit on the arm.</p><p>"Can you go into her head? See if you can find out anything" I ask Damon.</p><p>"I can, but I don't want to" Damon replies back sharply. "Wait for Bon-Bon shes the witch, let her doing the poking around in other peoples brains, then if anything goes wrong Klaus can kill her instead, I would like to keep being the eternal stud thank you very much" He adds sarcastically.</p><p>After hearing what Damon had to say Bonnie walks into the house. "Whats going on? You sounded very cryptic over the phone" She asks.</p><p>"Long story short. Klaus has a wife, she got mad and came for revenge for us killing Kol and Finn, she passed out. We don't know why and we can't wake her. Found this though." Damon says arrogantly and hands Bonnie the folded up spell and leaves the room. Bonnie takes a seat next to Elena and opens the spell and glances over it.</p><p>"I can tell you it's no spell I've seen before, its not in Latin so we're going to have to try and translate it. </p><p>We spent a good half the night trying to translate the spell searched hundreds of languages. Nothing made sense to why this woman was in the state she was currently in. But all the piece was interrupted the moment the hybrid stepped through the door.</p><p>"Where is she? Where is Elizabeth?" Klaus growls as he storms over and grabs me by my throat.</p><p>"Klaus let him go! Elizabeth is upstairs" Elena pleads. With that Klaus removes his grip from my throat and speeds up the stairs to where Elizabeth is resting. I cautiously follow and when I entered the room before me stood a broken man.</p><p>A man without his armor as he knelt in front of her. Stroking the hair away from her face. A few tears fell from his face and dropped onto the floor. I would never think that Klaus Mikealson would ever show emotion like this. We only ever imagined him to be heartless and cruel. But Elizabeth she was someone who could bring Klaus to his knees and was a force to be reckoned with 'alive or not'. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>